


Terminator Salvation | A Perfect Lie [vid]

by meivocis



Category: Terminator Salvation (2009)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meivocis/pseuds/meivocis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Marcus Wright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terminator Salvation | A Perfect Lie [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Made in January 2011.

  


**Music** : A Perfect Lie  
 **Artist** : The Engine Room

[LJ](http://infectedframe.livejournal.com/16173.html) | [Tumblr](http://infectedframe.tumblr.com/post/35083151463/title-a-perfect-lie-artist-the-engine-room)  



End file.
